Mia
'Mia '''is the main antagonist in the episode ''Lovestruck and the secondary antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. After her father's death, Mia extravagantly spent the family fortune in hopes of maintaining her reputation as the most popular girl in school. She affiliates herself with the school bully, Butch to rob the Wooten family of their fortune and torture her rival, Plumette, another young lady who is shown to be as beautiful as Mia. Background Mia was born to unnamed wealthy aristocrats who spoiled their daughter with love and care. When she started her first day of high school, she met the young genius, Matthew, who was immediately stunned by her beauty. Even though, he acted awkward, Mia was stunned by Matthew's looks and charm. At the school party during the night, Matthew and Mia met up with each other and shared a romantic dance. As they walked back into the school, they happily told the School Gang, that they're starting a relationship together. Randy asked Matthew, if he was up for a relationship with a girl and he answered yes to them. Mia and Matthew's relationship grew stronger every year until her parents tragically passed away and upon learning that they didn't have any money in the will, lead Mia to feel betrayed and useless to the Dubois family. She wanted to regain her family's wealth by any means necessary, even if it means, stealing it from someone she loves very deep. Personality Mia is a cruel, rude, selfish, spoiled and greedy young lady who feigns compassion and love with boys who are wealthy so she can steal their wealth through manipulation and seduction. She doesn't physically harm the boy she's with, she dumps them, leaving them sad and betrayed. She leaves the physical torture to her abusive boyfriend, Butch the Terrible Terrier. She also believes that it isn't in a lady's nature to harm someone physically. Mia is shown to be a greedy aristocrat who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Knowing that Mia had no servants to do her evil schemes, this prompts Mia to take matters into her own hands. On her own, Mia's powerful asset is her intelligence. She uses her beauty, femininity and innocence as a way to lie, dissemble and manipulate others into believing that she's the victim and her enemies are the ones who harmed her, forcing them to assist Mia in her greedy and abusive schemes, when they don't know the truth to the story. Once she met Gaspard and learned about his high wealth, she knew that he could be easy to manipulate since he was hopeless about romance and would immediately say that she's the love of his life when they just met. Unfortunately for Mia, Matthew grew aware of how relationship can lead if he's too lovesick, meaning that if she asks Gaspard for his money in the act of her manipulation and seduction, he politely refuses. She becomes infuriated but doesn't lose her patience. Physical appearance Mia is a young African-American lady. She wears a pink summer dress along with pink shoes. She doesn't possess any magical abilities, the only abilities, she possess is her high intelligence and that she's a master abuser. Powers and abilities Mia is one of the Wooten villains to not possess any magical or physical abilities. The only abilities she has is her high intelligence. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Since Mia doesn't posses any magical or physical abilities, she is shown to be extremely intelligent, sophisticated, manipulative and sneaky. ** '''Master Organizer: '''When Mia was planning to cheat on Matthew, she made it that no one (except Michael and Jack) could figure out that she's cheating on Matthew, so it can come as a surprise to him when he comes home and realizes that he's been betrayed. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''Before Mia's true villainy was revealed, she tried several attempts to seduce Matthew into giving him his high fortune but those attempts failed when he had to help his family, who Mia showed a hatred of. Mia is able to manipulate her enemies into believing what she said like when she deviously lied to Matthew, telling him that she would always love him when he was planning to cheat on him. Appearances Lovestruck In Lovestruck, Mia is seen as Matthew's girlfriend. She seemed to love him very much. While she was signing up for the talent show, Matthew was talking to Rebecca. After Mia was done signing up for the talent show, she saw Matthew talking to Rebecca, which made her angry. She didn't like Matthew being a "flirt." She then interrupted the conservation and she then told Matthew, that they should be get going to their 3rd period. While Matthew had his back turned, she whispered "Keep your hands, off my boyfriend." Mia revealed to have a strong hatred of Rebecca because of her beauty and grace. Later at Matthew's house, Matthew was looking for a song to sing at the talent show and Mia was gossiping to her about Matthew being a flirt on the phone, much to Matthew's frustration. That's when Matthew decided to comfort Mia, when he noticed that she's feeling a little ignored. He told Mia that no matter what will happen, he will be there for her. Mia then said, that she's proud to be his boyfriend. She then hugged Matthew. The next day at school, Matthew and Mia were doing the auditions for the school talent show. While Rebecca was singing her song, Mia was glaring at her while Matthew was stunned by her angelic singing. After she was done, singing, Matthew told Rebecca that she did a great job. Mia was once again angry at Matthew for talking to Rebecca, that's when she devised an evil plan to make Matthew miserable. For the next couple of days, Mia has been acting mysterious. She said that she didn't want to be in the talent show anymore, she didn't come over to Matthew's house, like she usually does and no matter how many times Matthew calls or texts Mia, she doesn't respond. Michael and Jack thought that Mia was cheating on Matthew, but he didn't believe that. Unfortunately for Matthew, they were right. When Matthew got home, he saw Mia singing with Butch. An outraged Matthew kicked Mia and Butch out of his house. After Matthew's tragic breakup, it caused him to be extremely sad and lose all hope, meaning that Mia's plan worked. But luckily thanks to Rebecca, Matthew was able to become happy again and forget all about Mia. That's when Mia became jealous of Rebecca's happiness and when Butch became jealous about Matthew's happiness. That's when Mia and Butch had the idea of killing Matthew and Rebecca and then stealing Matthew's fortune. Mia and Butch got help from Hornhead by bribing him with money at a high rate. Hornhead's son, Hornie kidnapped Rebecca and took her to Hornhead's lair. Matthew and his friends went to his lair to rescue Rebecca. Theron and Sadie heard about Rebecca being kidnapped on the news and they went to Hornhead's lair to help Matthew. Mia was seen helping Hornhead with his evil plan. When Matthew got brutally stabbed by Butch, he was wounded and Mia smiled deviously at Matthew's "death". As Butch and Mia were congratulating themselves on killing Matthew, he got up to tell them that he was still alive. Mia, Butch, Hornhead, and the gang were sent jail for their crimes. Return to the Present Mia, Butch and the rest of his gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, along with Butch, Mia was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded, due to Future Butch's actions, Mia was seen laughing along with Butch and the rest of the gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time for the science and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. When Butch made a rude comment about Matthew's invention, Mia agreed with him. That caused Matthew's new robot dog to growl and bark at Mia, Butch and the rest of his gang. Mia, Butch and the rest of his gang screamed and they ran away. The Black Lion Mia appears in the cartoon series as a supporting antagonist. Category:Article of the week Category:Villains Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Nobility Category:Orphans Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Main antagonists Category:Wooten Villains Category:School villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anti-villains Category:Wooten characters Category:African-American characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Spouses Category:Henchmen